Total Drama: Horror Prison
by relfter1800
Summary: ¿Crees tener lo suficiente para entrar en este reality? ¿Crees poder ganar? ¿Porque un reality de terror en navidad? Manda tu personaje y podra ganar tanto dinero como para poder comprar lo que quiera por mucho tiempo. (fichas cerradas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he estado observando este tipo de historias y siempre me parecieron interesantes y siempre quise escribir una y ¿por qué no hacerla?**

En la televisión se emitía una repetición de Total Drama All Stars que había finalizado hace un año.

-Interrumpimos este programa por un mensaje del creador del show -

Después de un poco de estática se podía ver a Chris con un micrófono quien vestía un elegante traje negro y sostenía con ambas manos un premio importante, se encontraba en un escenario obscuro con reflectores iluminándolo.

-Hola a todos soy Chris McLean, conductor y creador de la serie de reality Total Drama, ganadora a los premios de mejor show reality de este 2013 - se le sale una lagrima de la emoción - series como Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama the Revange of the Island y la más actual Total Drama All-Stars han logrado que este show en conjunto se lleve estos honores - cambia el tono serio en el que hablaba por un tono más indiferente y relajado - Ahora es TU momento de participar en el nuevo reality **TOTAL DRAMA: HORROR** PRISON por 100 millones de DOLARES.- dice señalando a la cámara - ¿de qué tratara? el chef lo dirá.

-Los participantes serán llevados a una prisión abandonada donde enfrentaran sus más grandes miedos - dice el chef vistiendo un traje gris leyendo un papelito que tenía guardado.

-Bien hecho Chef -

-Me darás mi maldito aumento - dice el Chef en un tono malhumorado.

-Habla con los ejecutivos - respondió Chris indiferentemente - ¿En que estaba?, ah claro; si quieren participar envíen una carta con los siguientes datos al canal - enfoca un papel a la cámara a la cual se puede leer:

**Nombre Completo:**

**Edad:**

**Genero:**

**Orientación Sexual:**

**Apariencia:**

**Ropa:**

**Personalidad:**

**Ciudad Natal:**

**Habilidades y Talentos:**

**Debilidades:**

**Miedos (obligatorio):**

**¿Porque quieren ganar?:**

**¿Qué clase de personas les agradan?**

**¿Qué clase de personas detestan?**

**¿Qué clase de personas les atraen?**

**Audición (obligatorio):**

-Los mejores serán seleccionados y visitados a su ciudad para ser transportado en un auténtico autobús policiaco con todos los gastos de viaje pagados - dijo Chris haciendo un gesto de que mentía en "todos los viajes pagados" - Ahora continúen con su programación habitual -

* * *

Este proyecto lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo pero no he podido ni crear una cuenta por lo que aquí esta.

REGLAS:

-Son de uno a dos OC por usuario.

-La fecha límite de envió de OC es el 30 de diciembre.

-No se admiten personajes perfectos sin defectos.

-Sean creativos.

-Mandarlos por comentario o PM

* * *

**Eso es todo y espero que me ayuden con mi primer proyecto; les deseo una feliz navidad.**


	2. Presuntas Victimas

**Hola que tal gente, soy Relfter1800 de nuevo aquí y esta vez trayendo el primer episodio oficial de la serie; antes que nada quiero dar gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron a esto y también que las actualizaciones, a menos de que ocurra un inconveniente, serán cada semana, sabiendo eso continuemos. Por cierto, el orden en que llegan los participantes es aleatoria.**

* * *

Se ve mucha estática y pronto la imagen de una cámara va aclarándose hasta mostrar la imagen de un atardecer, el ocaso provocaba que todo se tornara de un color azafrán el cual llegaba a una muy pequeña calle aparentemente rural de un solo sentido, vieja y rodeado por un desigual césped, en los costados de esta un par de postes de electricidad hechos de madera era lo único que adornaba ese vacío camino, en la calle estaba un hombre de apariencia juvenil, tez morena clara, un cabello negro lacio, una barba y vestido con una camisa azul grisácea sin mangas y unos pantalones beige, el hombre de nombre Chris sonrió a la cámara.

-Hola, sean bienvenidos a **Total Drama: Horror Prion - **dijo alegremente el conductor- soy Chris McLean y estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en HD en la ciudad de Moundsvillem en West Virginia en los Estados Unidos de Norte América, sede de esta nueva temporada; hoy tenemos a los 26 concursantes que batallaran - levanta los brazos para hacer énfasis - ¡100 millones de dólares en efectivo!, conozcamos a las víctimas de esta temporada.

Un autobús color gris y estilo policiaco que avanzaba por toda la calle antigua se detuvo justo donde se encontraba Chris; el autobús tenía el logo del programa y era conducido por un hombre de apariencia ruda, piel obscura y complexión musculosa vistiendo un traje de policía azul, sombrero y lentes de sol.

-Chef, ¿no te causaron problemas los chicos? - pregunto el conductor.

El chef simplemente levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras se bajó de la cabina del conductor y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros para que pudieran bajar. De este salió una chica de tez bronceada, estatura promedio, unos brillantes ojos color celeste, cabello castaño atado a una coleta alta haciendo destacar algunos mechones y un flequillo rubio dando una apariencia rebelde; ella vestía unos shorts de mezclilla, tenis algo desgastados, medias largas rayadas y un top blanco debajo de un chaleco negro además de que en su muñeca derecha tenía una esposa de juguete.

-**¡Shiny! - **anuncio el conductor.

-¡Woah sí! - la chica castaña levanto los brazos alegremente - ¡No puedo creer esto! - después de eso corrió donde Chris.

-Te noto emocionada - dijo el conductor - Al menos por ahora.

-Espera, ¿qué? - pregunto la castaña de la esposa de juguete.

-Olvídalo, no es nada importante - respondió el conductor en tono siniestro - Ahora denle la bienvenida a **Sofía.**

Del autobús se vio a una chica de cabello color azul largo hasta los hombros adornado con un lazo rosa, un par de ojos color morado y de físico no tan delgado debido a sus muslos gruesos complementada con una estatura alta; vestía camiseta rosa claro con rayas más oscuras, falda negra con chaqueta bolero a juego y ballerinas rosas.

-Ah, es tan agradable estar aquí; es decir, nada como esto - dijo de forma muy alegremente la chica del pelo azul desde la puerta del autobús.

-No, nada es más agradable que te calles - respondió una chica dentro del autobús que posteriormente tiro a Sofía para darse notar.

-Y su hermana **Mía.**

La chica era un poco más alta que Sofía aunque casi idéntica, salvo a que tenía un rebelde cabello castaño rojizo adornado con mechones de colores y sombras de ojos obscuras; ella vestía una blusa negra sin mangas y sobre esta otra de manga larga negra transparente, jeans rojo oscuro y zapatillas negras. Lleva una pulsera de púas y otra de perlas.

-Aun lado perdedora - afirmo contra su hermana quien estaba en el suelo luego del empujón.

-¿Enserio tratas así a tu hermana? - pregunto otra chica que llegaba atrás.

-Bienvenida **Molly - **saludo el conductor.

La chica tenía un cabello castaño largo, de ojos azules, media como 1.80 y tenía buenos atributos; ella vestía una camisa amarilla encima de una naranja, shorts verdes y converse amarillos.

-Gracias Chris, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí misma y poder ganar - afirmo con confianza la chica castaña.

-Demuestra eso a mediados de la competencia - respondió Chris - si es que sobrevives.

-Claro que sobreviviré - respondió con alegría tomando como un chiste lo anterior mencionado por Chris.

-No es chiste - respondió serio - Bien, aquí viene **Nicolás.**

El chico tenia cabello de tono naranja despeinado, anteojos azules y grandes ojos verde jade; el vestía una camisa verde, chaleco gris en conjunto con sus pantalones del mismo color, zapatos oscuros.

-Buenas tardes señor McLean, gracias por la bienvenida - contesto en un tono formal y educado.

-Gracias viejo, espero que esa seguridad la conserves durante el programa - respondió el conductor con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, aunque no diría lo mismo de la señorita que se sentó junto a mi - respondió señalando la puerta del autobús.

La cámara apunto a una chica de apariencia hermosa y delicada, de tez blanca, ojos color celeste y cabello color naranja claro hasta la espalda con un fleco hacia la derecha cubriéndole parte del ojo; ella vestía una chaqueta deportiva celeste con detalles blancos entre abierta, dejando ver una blusa blanca, pantalones jeans azul fuerte y unos tenis blancos deportivos.

-**Trisha**, ¿nerviosa? - pregunto el conductor en tono malicioso.

-Si... - la chica peli naranja respondió cabizbaja.

-Lo ve, la señorita Scarlet es muy tímida - afirmo Nicolás.

-Yo diría cobarde - replico Chris - excelente.

-¿Como ella? - Mía señala a otra chica.

-**¡Sayna! **-Anuncio el presentador.

La chica que bajaba del autobús era delgada y de cuerpo delicado, tez pálida, de apariencia bonita, cabello azul claro hasta la cintura ondulado con un flequillo de lado izquierdo y ojos color gris; ella vestía una camisa azul oscura holgada y bastante vieja, unos pantalones oscuros gastados y zapatos blancos bastante viejos también.

-Ho-Hola - dijo la chica temblando de miedo y totalmente pálida.

-¿Pero qué te ocurrió? - pregunto Shiny inocentemente.

-El chi-chico con quien me se-senté me dijo que pasarían co-cosas malas - respondió tartamudeando del miedo provocando que Trisha abriera los ojos de preocupación.

-¿Que chico?, ah **Mauro. - **Aclaro Chris.

Un chico bajo del autobús, este media 1.70, de tez moreno claro, cabello negro y revuelto, ojos cafés y algo atractivo y musculoso; estaba vistiendo una camisa manga corta color verde, pantalón de mezclilla blanco, cinturón café, tenis café con partes blancas y un collar de cuerda negra con un dije pequeño en forma de herradura plateado.

-¿Porque la estas asustando de tal forma? - pregunto Nicolás - ¿Que no sabes que puedes provocar fobias?

-No es mi culpa viejo, las cartas me dijeron que algo malo sucedería - respondió el chico del collar de herradura.

-¿Que cartas? -pregunto Molly inocentemente.

-Estas - el chico muestra un mazo de cartas y Nicolás rueda los ojos.

-¡Deja de acosarme! - grito una chica rompiendo la tensión que Mauro causo con sus cartas.

Del autobús bajo una chica que lucía algo molesta, de tez blanca, cabello largo color negro algo ondeado, ojos azules, de estatura regular y de buen cuerpo; esta vestía un poli vestido de tirantes azul marino, una pantaloneta negra, unas ballerinas azules con brillos.

-**¡Noami! - **anuncia Chris.

-¡Chris!, dile a ese tipo que deje de acosarme - la chica de cabello negro señala a otro chico.

El chico que bajo era de cabello rubio obscuro, de estatura alta, ojos pardos, algo musculoso y atlético y tez bronceada; este vestía una camisa azul, pantalón de mezclilla negro y tenis blancos.

-Vamos, dame una oportunidad - respondió el rubio.

-Jamás - respondió Noami.

-Bah, tú te lo pierdes - respondió en forma arrogante el atlético rubio.

**-Jessie** ¿qué cuentas? - pregunto el anfitrión.

-Nada viejo, simplemente que he llegado aquí para ganar - el chico guiña a la cámara un ojo - y ganar todas las mujeres que pueda.

-¡¿Que has dicho idiota?! - otra voz suena dentro del autobús.

Del autobús baja una chica de apariencia algo masculina de estatura baja, piel bronceada mostrando algunas pecas, cabello largo color negro atado a una cola de caballo y ojos color ámbar; vestía una camisa gris sin mangas, con una chaqueta verde oliva a rayas encima. Un par de blue jeans viejos, una bandana atada en la cabeza, un cinturón con una gran hebilla plateada, y botas de combate color negro.

-Mira idiota, ve a actuar como un estúpido en otro lugar, aquí no - la chica tomo por el cuello a Jessie.

-Yo, ah, claro - decía el chico rubio mientras estaba siendo asfixiado.

-Más te vale que no tolerare esas estupideces - amenazo con el puño a un debilitado Jessie.

-Bienvenida **Angelique - **saludo el presentador.

-Gracias McLean - respondió de manera fría y cortante.

Un chico de apariencia seria baja del autobús, este era alto, de tez blanca, cabello mediano color negro y ojos de igual color además de un cuerpo atlético; este estaba vestido con una chaqueta café entre abierta con una remera negra, pantalones jeans azul fuertes y botas negras.

-**José**, gracias por detener la masacre viejo - afirmo el conductor.

-¿Masacre? - pregunto el recién llegado algo dudoso.

-Si viejo, esa - Chris señala a Angelique estrangulando a Jessie.

-Vaya, mejor me alejo de esto - el chico de pelo negro se retira sigilosamente.

-¡Espera!, ¡Ayúdame! - suplicaba el rubio.

-Bah, seguro hiciste algo para que se enojara - respondió el chico de la chaqueta café.

-¿Que esperabas?, todo el mundo está lleno de idiotas narcisistas - se escucha una sombría voz.

Lentamente un chico de cabello castaño corto, uno de sus ojos era de vidrio y color café, el otro era rojo; media 1.78 y tenía un extraño brazo izquierdo aparentemente de metal; este chico vestía una camisa roja debajo de una chamarra roja, una bata con capucha negra de botones, shorts negros y botas negras.

**-Claudio** - menciona lentamente Chris.

-Clyde, ¿quieres? - reprocha el chico.

-¿Qué esperas hacer aquí? - pregunta el anfitrión con la misma seriedad con la que recibió al nuevo chico.

-Demostrar que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas, que todo está podrido y que nada de eso va a cambiar - menciono de forma siniestra el castaño del brazo metálico.

-Vamos, un pesimista alarga sus problemas - Menciona Shiny de forma inocente.

-¿Problemas?, el mundo está plagado de eso, ya no hay más motivos por los que creer en un futuro mejor - responde fríamente.

-¡Que repugnante! - se escucha el grito de otra mujer,

**-**¿**Kiara**? - se pregunta Chris.

Una chica baja corriendo del autobús, ella era de cabello color negro, ojos color gris azulado, tez pálida, de estatura alta y de buen cuerpo vistiendo una blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalón negro y botas a la rodilla negras.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Chris.

-Bien McLean, no firme el contrato para eso - señala al autobús.

-¿El autobús?, pero si es alquilado - responde el anfitrión de forma defensiva.

-No idiota, hablo de la "cosa" de ahí - responde.

Un chico baja del autobús, este era pequeño, delgado y de apariencia tierna, tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y grandes ojos azules, además de que vestía un sweater de lana blanco que le va algo grande y cubre sus manos y le llega casi hasta las rodillas, jeans claros y zapatos deportivos blancos.

-**Lay - **dice discretamente Chris.

-¡Lay esta aquí! - grito el pequeño rubio.

-Eso, es el problema - aclara Kiara.

-Por favor, este pequeño no puede traer tantos problemas - responde Noami.

-¡Lay quiere tener una orgia con todos ustedes! - el chico grita en tercera persona dejando a todos impactados.

-Esto es genial - el anfitrión simplemente se burla de los concursantes.

-Te incluyo a ti Chris - responde el chico rubio.

-¡¿Que?! - simplemente el anfitrión quedo en shock.

Otro chico baja despacio del autobús, este media como 1.78, cabello castaño obscuro algo corto, ojos color miel y músculos algo formados vistiendo una playera color azul, tenis deportivos y pantalones negros.

-**Andrés, **gracias viejo, por interrumpir este embarazoso momento - habla Chris.

-Eh, ¿de qué me hablas? - pregunta inocentemente el castaño.

-Woah, a Lay le encantaría hacer algo con... - Lay es prácticamente interrumpido.

-Lo siento compañero, creo que es la pubertad - agrega Nicolás quien se lleva a Lay por la fuerza.

-Esto es demasiado raro - menciona Noami.

-Lo sé - dice Andrés mientras se toca la nuca - Y pensar que estoy aquí por causas ajenas a mí.

-Que buen ejemplo de persona eres - añade un chico que baja del autobús.

-**Alonso - **anuncia Chris.

El chico era de cabello castaño, ojos color café claro, tez bronceada, alto y con la musculatura algo marcada; este vestía una playera negra ajustada, pantalón azul obscuro y tenis converse negros.

-Ese soy yo - dice humildemente el chico.

-Hola a todos, espero ser un buen contendiente y tal vez amigo de todos ustedes - dice de forma agradable e inocente.

-Agh, idiota - murmura Clyde recargado en un poste eléctrico.

-No tienes por qué ser así viejo - responde el amable castaño para ser ignorado por el del brazo de metal.

-Olvídalo, es un caso perdido - responde Shiny.

-Por favor, nadie puede ser tan pesimista - concluye un chico desde el autobús.

-**Robert** bienvenido al show - anuncia el anfitrión.

El chico que bajaba del autobús era de cabello rubio corto y despeinado dándole un estilo punk; ojos verdes, tez blanca, de estatura aproximadamente de 1.87 y muy atlético; este estaba vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros desgastados y una camisa de manga corta también negra.

-Que ocurre viejo - responde el chico rubio.

-Dime Robert, ¿qué se siente estar entre los que lograron entrar al programa? - pregunto el anfitrión.

-Genial viejo, es increíble - respondió algo entusiasmado mientras le da una "palmada" en la espalda de Chris que lo termina tirando - ¡Lo siento!

-Déjalo, y vete con los demás - dijo algo molesto el conductor del programa mientras se levantaba.

-Si esa es la competencia, ya gané el juego - se escucha otra voz dentro del autobús.

-**Zane, **¿qué hay? - pregunta gentilmente el anfitrión.

Del autobús baja un chico de estatura media, delgado y poco atlético, de cabello castaño corto y despeinado, piel morena y ojos color verde; este estaba vistiendo una camisa manga larga roja, con rayas negras. Jeans rasgados color negro, y converses color marrón y un collar del cual colgaba una calavera roja.

-Por favor, deja de hacer este concurso McLean, ya gané básicamente - respondió el chico de la calavera roja.

-¿Que tratas de decir? - pregunta Kiara algo ofendida.

-Fácil, si ustedes son la competencia, esto es realmente un chiste- el chico se fue donde todos recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de la mayoría - ¿Qué?, solo es la verdad.

-Por favor - Clyde rio sarcásticamente algo alejado.

-Silencio por favor - Zane empezó a hacer señas de silencio - escuchen esto.

-¡Oh no puede ser, esto es asqueroso! - se escucha la vos de un chico en el autobús.

-Esto es increíble - Zane se limitó a reírse de forma espontánea.

El chico que bajo tenía el rostro molesto, era un chico de tez morena, cabello color negro, de cuerpo atlético, estatura media y ojos color café; vestía una chaqueta azul rey encima de una playera negra de aeropostale, jeans negros, tenis blancos.

-**Vince, **¿ocurrió algo ahí viejo? - pregunto el anfitrión.

-Este idiota - señala a Zane - puso una bolsa llena de chocolate a un costado de mi asiento y cuando me levante aplaste con mi pie todo esto.

-¿Si es chocolate, porque huele tan mal? - pregunta Jessie cubriéndose la nariz.

-Es porque -el chico de la playera de aeropostale se quedó pensando - ¡Hijo de [censura] -

-Sí que eres idiota viejo - Zane no pudo evitar reírse del chico.

-¡Pagaras caro idiota! - respondió muy furioso,

-Ya hermanos, debemos respetarnos que todos somos iguales - interfirió un chico rubio obscuro, alto y delgado bajando del autobús; este vestía una camiseta sin mangas, un tanto suelta y de color blanco; jeans claros y una pulsera rasta.

-Bienvenido al programa **Ken - **saludo el presentador.

-Gracias, lo malo es que se nota la falta de paz en el programa - respondió el chico en tono sereno.

-Pero viejo, debiste ver la reacción de ese idiota - dice Zane mientras señala a Vince - con la broma que hice.

-Por favor, si quieres respeto tienes que respetar - respondió el chico hippie.

-¿Porque habría de respetar a estos perdedores?, recuérdalo, en el show solo uno se quedara con la ganancia - respondió en tono insolente el chico de la calavera roja.

-Bah, has lo que quieras - el sereno chico rubio se retiró.

-Che, ¿ya puedo salir? - pregunto un chico dentro del autobús.

-**Sebastián, **¿qué tal el viaje desde Uruguay?

Un chico de cabello castaño ondulado, grandes ojos azules y de estatura baja; vistiendo unos jeans, camisa blanca y una campera roja con capucha bajo del autobús.

-El viaje fue macanudo, además de que esto es mejor que mangar - respondió el castaño en un obvio acento uruguayo.

-¿Eh?, si, bien por ti - respondió el presentador algo dudoso.

-Pero hombre, no seas nabo - respondió el uruguayo ante la ingenuidad de Chris.

-Eh, si, como sea - respondió Chris con indiferencia.

-Mira, no perderé el tiempo con tu ignorancia - Sebastián se retira algo ofendido.

-Como sea - el presentador se alejó donde el autobús - Bienvenida **Colette -**

Chris recibió a una chica de ojos azules, tez blanca y delicada, cabello rubio, no tan alta y delgada vistiendo una playera con mangas hasta los codos de color azul, shorts de color negro y converse de color verde.

-Gracias Chris por aceptarme - respondió la chica con alegría.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar? - pregunto el presentador.

-Pero claro, hay pocas oportunidades como esta - respondió la rubia.

-Como quieras, pero tengo que aclarar -Chris empieza a hablar muy rápido - que Total Drama, ni la cadena televisora donde se emita se hará responsable en caso de que un concursante resulte lesionado, golpeado, envenenado, atacado por animales, ahogado, quemado o muerto.

-Ah, este... - la chica quedo callada.

-¡Ya no soporto estar en este autobús! - se escucha un grito y una de las ventanas del autobús se rompe y una chica sale de esta. Esta era de estatura pequeña, cabello naranja atado a una coleta dejando solo un fleco, ojos verdes y de facciones finas; esta estaba vistiendo unos jeans, blusa blanca, vans negros con blanco y un chaleco de color verde

-¡No!, el autobús es alquilado - grito Chris ante la ventana rota.

-Lo siento, soy **Sydney** - respondió la chica entre risas.

-De acuerdo - Chris respiro hondo - bienvenida Sydney.

-Jeje gracias - reía la chica inocentemente.

-Dime, ¿si ganas el premio pagaras los daños? - pregunto un molesto Chris.

-Jejejeje, no - la chica seguía riendo.

-Pero rompiste algo ¡que no era del programa!, además una demanda va a... - el presentador es interrumpido.

-Hay chicos ¡Soy Sydney! - la chica grita e ignora a Chris saludando a los demás.

-Jajaja, ahora sabes lo que sufrí con Izzy - replico el Chef quien se encontraba alejado del lugar.

-Disculpa, ¿interrumpo algo? - una chica toca el hombro de Chris.

-**Elizabeth, **bienvenida - responde Chris.

La chica era de cabello largo y castaño atado a una cola de caballo, tez blanca, de altura mediana, de cuerpo promedio y delgada; esta vestía una blusa negra, pantalones verdes y tenis blancos.

-Gracias Chris, ¿me perdí de algo interesante? - pregunta la chica.

-Creo que... - Chris observa a Ken discutiendo con Zane, a Lay persiguiendo a cuatro miembros del equipo técnico, Jessie hablando con Molly y Sayna abrazada de miedo con Trisha ante las pláticas de Mauro - Nada interesante.

-De acuerdo - respondió la chica.

-Como sea - habla con indiferencia - bienvenida **Alaska, **nuestra última concursante - anuncia el presentador.

Del autobús baja una chica de estatura media, albina dándole un tono de piel blanco y una cabellera de igual tono, el cabello era largo hasta la espalda, con unos mechones y un flequillo atado a una trenza. Esta vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca con encaje, tejanos viejos, una chaqueta tejana con las mangas hasta los codos y tenis blancos gastados, muchos brazaletes y pulseras en ambas muñecas, una pluma como arete en la oreja derecha y un collar con un dije para atraer la buena fortuna.

-Gracias Chris - responde gentilmente la albina.

-¿No te emociona haber llegado aquí? - pregunta el conductor.

-Pero claro que si - contesta la albina alegremente.

-Bien chicos, ya estamos completos, es hora de irnos - dice Chris a todos los chicos.

Todos empiezan a seguir a Chris por la vieja y desolada calle hasta llegar a un enorme edificio de cuatro pisos de alto, un estilo arquitectónico gótico, un reloj en la parte superior y arcos en la parte de la entrada; en los costados tenía dos grandes edificios de dos pisos cada uno amurallados; el edificio denotaba cierto abandono y deterioro.

-Es aquí, bienvenidos a la **Penitenciaria Moundsville - **anuncia Chris.

-¿La prisión turística abandonada? - pregunta Elizabeth.

-Sí, pero la compramos y será la cede de nuestra nueva temporada - responde el anfitrión.

-Me sorprendes - añadió Vince con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Quieren saber algo?, aquí se dice que hay apariciones, sonidos extraños y llantos por la noche - dice Chris con cierto tono siniestro.

-¡Me largo! - grita Sayna.

-No pueden irse, firmaron un contrato especial - dice el anfitrión mientras saca papeles firmados -

El chef llega con una caja llena de linternas y las empieza a repartir a los chicos.

-Tomen una que adentro hay obscuridad total - dice repitiendo el mismo tono siniestro.

-¿Obscuridad? - es lo poco que pudo decir Trisha antes de empezar a hiperventilarse.

-¡Chef!, dale una bolsa de papel - ordena el anfitrión.

-Oye, lo siento pero no puedo con la obscuridad - añade Sydney.

-Bueno, tal vez exagere con lo de obscuridad total, hay algunas lámparas dentro.

Todos entran al recinto, específicamente en una especie de tétrica y lúgubre recepción donde el anfitrión empieza a hablar.

-Creo que debo de informarles acerca del lugar - dice el anfitrión - en el segundo piso están el sistema de duchas A y B, donde se ducharan y aran sus necesidades básicas.

-Espero que sea comunal - añade un Lay con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, la cadena ya no nos permite - concluye Chris.

-¡Diablos! - grita Lay algo furaco.

-Como decía, el tercer piso es del comedor, donde comerán los deliciosos platillos preparados por el Chef Hatchet - informa el anfitrión.

-¡Y si no les gusta se pueden ir al demonio! - aclara con tono rudo el Chef

-Como sabrán, las reglas son simples; dos equipos, retos de equipo contra equipo, uno del equipo perdedor eliminara a uno de ellos hasta la gran final - aclara Chris - y sus desafíos serán realizados en todo el recinto, pero más en los bloques de celdas C-1, C-2, D-1 y D-2, además del patio de la prisión; El equipo perdedor tendrá que además de eliminar a uno de ellos, sufrir una tortura en la cámara de torturas de la prisión. Los votos se harán en la habitación de entrevistas policiacas, al final del día nos reuniremos en la sala de ejecución donde el equipo perdedor será esposado; de ahí, si son des esposados estarán a salvo, si no tendrán que subir a la silla eléctrica de la muerte, que en realidad es una catapulta, para ser llevados al furgón policiaco del fracaso y no volver, JAMAS - habla haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Sí, me parece genial todo, pero ¿y los equipos? - pregunta Molly.

-Claro, si escuchan su nombre avancen al lado derecho de la habitación - informa Chris - **José.**

El chico con frialdad se acerca.

-**Andrés** -

El chico alegremente camina donde José.

-**Trisha -**

La chica avanza temblando mucho donde los chicos.

**-Shiny -**

La chica avanza tranquilamente y empieza a platicar con Andrés.

-**Jessie -**

El rubio se acerca donde Trisha pero esta lo ignora.

-**Zane -**

El de la calavera roja avanza con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-**Mía -**

La castaña rojiza avanza dejando atrás a su hermana a quien le sonríe de modo sarcástico.

-**Lay - **

-¡A Lay le gusta su equipo y tú sabes a lo que me Lay se refiere! - grita y avanza con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro incomodando a todos ahí.

**-Alaska-**

La chica albina camina y empieza a platicar con Shiny y Andrés.

**-Noami -**

La chica avanza y se trata de alejar lo más posible a Lay y Jessie.

-**Ken -**

El chico hippie avanza y ve a Zane con odio quien solo ríe.

-**Sayna -**

La chica tímidamente avanza y se pone justo detrás de Ken para no ser captada por la cámara.

-**Vince -**

El chico mira con odio a Zane quien se seguía riendo insolentemente.

-Ustedes serán conocidos como **_Los Internos_ Homicidas** - anuncia Chris mientras les arroja una bandera verde con el logotipo de un hombre musculoso con un cuchillo.

-Hey, quiero cambiar de equipo - añade Vince.

-Lo siento, no se puede - responde el anfitrión

-Me las pagaras - le dice a Zane.

-Ya hombre, cállate que no quiero que seas el primero en irse - responde en tono arrogante.

-El resto al lado izquierdo - dice Chris interrumpiendo la discusión - **Robert.**

El chico con una sonrisa se acerca

-**Mauro-**

El chico avanza jugueteando con su mazo de cartas.

-**Sydney -**

La chica corre donde su equipo dando unos saltos.

-**Sofía-**

La chica avanza y mira de reojo a su hermana con cierto desprecio.

-**Kiara-**

La chica fríamente avanza y se recarga en una pared.

-**Elizabeth -**

La chica simplemente avanza y empieza a platicar con Sofía.

**-Clyde-**

El chico avanza y se sienta cruzado de brazos.

-**Colette-**

La chica cabizbaja pero sonriendo se acerca a su equipo.

-**Alonso -**

El chico alegremente empieza a platicar con su equipo.

-**Molly-**

La chica camina con una sonrisa hacia su equipo.

**-Nicolás-**

El chico camina sin prestar atención debido al libro que estaba leyendo.

**-Angelique-**

La chica camina con una cara algo agresiva y se detiene donde sus compañeros.

-**Sebastián-**

El chico relajadamente se va donde su equipo.

-Ustedes serán conocidos como **_Los Reclusos Fantasmales,_**- dice mientras arroja una bandera roja con el logo de un hombre con muchas cadenas a su alrededor.

-Por lo menos no hay ningún gil - dice Sebastián.

-Idiota - murmura Clyde.

-Bueno, creo que si - responde con reproche.

-Falto decirles algo importante, el confesionario es una pequeña celda que en tiempos de función se llamaba, "el agujero".

* * *

CONFECIONARIO.

**Kiara: **Este es el lugar más incómodo del mundo (dice al ver la pequeña dimensión de "el agujero")

**Vince: **Zane me las pagara ¡Lo juro!

**Zane: **(riendo) No puedo creer que ya el primer día y tengo a dos que quieren matarme, soy bueno.

**Lay: **¡Orgias!, Lay tendrá una orgia.

* * *

-Prepárense, los dormitorios serán los bloques de celdas A-1, para los Internos Homicidas hombres, A-2, para las Internas Homicidas, B-1, para los Reclusos Fantasmales hombres y B-2 para las Reclusas Fantasmales - anuncia el anfitrión.

-¿Celdas? - pregunta Angelique.

-Sí, cada uno tendrá su celda - responde Chris - Ahora prepárense y duerman bien que su primer desafío será mañana.

* * *

**Listo, creo que fue suficiente, sé que la cantidad de concursantes es larga pero intentare dar lo mejor de mí, gracias por el apoyo y hasta luego.**


End file.
